Shizuku ni
by Fiori7
Summary: Sakura will do anything to bring Sasuke back, but everytime she stands in front of him, Sakura gets weak. And now, more troublesomely, she runs into Itach, which changed her life as well as Sasuke's tremendously. SasuSaku, ItaSaku
1. request

Author's note: This is my 1st Fanfic. It's kind of related to the manga, but more stretched. Please no Flames, but comments are appreciated. Warning: Most characters could be ooc later on.

P.S. Everybody is around 15, and it's after when sasuke killed orochimaru. Enjoy.

P.S.S. Shizuku ni means two heavens.

* * *

A light tint of red headed girl awoke from her sweet dream. It was morning and she, the current hokage Tsunade's pupil had to go train and do some work for her gambling shishou. She arose lazily out of her bed and the sun ray shined at her face directly, revealing her bright jade eyes and her large forehead. The girl rubbed her eyes to make it come to focus and yawned. As she looked around her room, a picture caught her eyes, a picture of her teammates, her sensei, and pink-headed girl herself three years ago. But especially, she penetrated on the boy with raven black hair and dark eyes that she could gaze into forever. 

"Sasuke-kun" she whispered out loud.

Sakura desperately missed him, a lot. And she would do anything to get him back no matter what. Everybody in Konoha tried. Naruto, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Rock Lee fought with the sound ninjas to bring sasuke back. And the only thing Sakura did was watch the crew leave Konoha and come back half-dead. The pink girl still remembered the words that Kyubi said before he left.

"Sakura-chan. I will bring Sasuke back. It's a promise!"

She was determined; she'll ask the hokage to let her go on a mission to retrieve sasuke, alone. She shouldn't pull naruto, kakashi-sensei, or anyone who's close and important to her into this life or death mission.

"hn" The girl said.

Sakura quickly pulled up her green shorts along with a white skirt, zipped up her red top, and headed toward the hokage's building.

On the way, the pink-headed girl met old sensei. Now, he had another group of 3, just like Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei!" sakura greeted and waved her hand as she approached them.

"oh, Sakura!"

"I see you have a new team, sensei."

"Well, they're quite troublesome." whispered Kakashi.

"We heard that!" said Moegi!

"yeah! We'll prove that we're not troublesome. Let's go, Moegi! Udon!" protested konohamaru as they transformed.

_Hange Jutsu!_

They turned into three women, apparently naked and the smoke around them was transparent.

"ooh" said the three girls, flirtly.

"kak!!" said Kakashi-sensei as blood came out of his nose and went flyinig.

"Ha, you see!" said konohamaru proudly. " THIS is our new jutsu, way better than that Naruto dobe-san!"

Sakura smiled sweetly as her fist tightened and punched the three of them on the head.

"See you soon!" said Sakura as she walked away towards the hokage's building.

"Serves them right!" snarled the inner Sakura.

"owww..." said the three of them as they watched Sakura disappear.

When the kunoichi finally arrived and was about to enter the office, she walked into someone taller with sea blue eyes.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto! It's been such a long time!"

"hehe.."

"And you grew taller than me! How's the training with Jiraiya-sama?"

"All he talks about is Icha Icha Paradise and he's off to 'gather some informations' "

"Pervert"

"Ero-sannin"

"He worse than Kakashi-sensei."

"..."

"And your perverted jutsu! IT'S CAUSING TROUBLE!! NOW KONOHAMARU IS A BAKA LIKE YOU!"

"Well, he IS a baka.. Wait! Sakura-chan, that is mean! Callling me a BAKA!!"

"Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I got a A-rank mission, hehe. This is the first mission as a chunin. How about celebrating at Ichirukas? My treat, but we'll call it a date."

"Naruto! Not now. I have something important to do. But perhaps when you come back?"

"Really, Sakura-chan?"

"If you don't call it a date."

"Sakura-chan, you're always stubborn."

"I promise."

"Okay! See you after the mission! It's a promise! yelled naruto as he ran off.

'but naruto, I might not be here' thought Sakura as she turned around and faced the hokage.

"oh, Sakura-can you run me some errands? I'm pretty busy" said the Tsunade.

Sakura saw sweepstakes coupons covering her desk saying 'You Lose.'

"Tsunade-sama, I want to request something for a mission." Sakura uttered.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade without looking up and continued to dig for a winning coupon, apparently not listening.

"I want to retrieve sasuke-kun myself," she answered.

The blonde suddenly stood up with WTF look in her face.

"What?!"

* * *

Author's note: I know Tsnuade is ooc, but she'll get serious next chapter. And sorry if it's short. I'll try to make the chapters longer. The next chapter is called "Reached High." Comments are welcomed. I made this chapter with wild 7 because I was having so much trouble and I was about to write crap. Thank you! 


	2. Reached High

Author's note: Here's the second chapter. I almost abandoned this story because I didn't get reviews, so please review! And thanks to Wild7 for encouraging me to continue on.

The flashback in this chapter is not from manga. Enjoy.

_Italics_-Flashback

""-talk

''- thoughts

Matte- wait

P.S. Shizuku ni means two heavens

* * *

"Sakura, last time you asked me that, I was about to break the whole building! The answer was no and the answer is still-" 

"I know, but please at least give me a chance, shishou! I promised Naruto I wouldn't be useless." Sakura cried. The pink-haired girl quickly wiped away the tear of weakness and got ready to take the blow.

'It seems risky though' Tsunade thought. The fifth hokage fell silent. 'But, there is a high chance that he couldn't be found easily, and it's worth a shot to see if she improved as a kunoichi.'

"Sakura, do you realize how dangerous it is?" asked Tsunade seriously. "You're trying to bring back a s-criminal who killed one of the legendary leaf sannins,Orochimaru, and is a Uchiha. And according to Jiraiya, he already has a mangekyou sharingan."

Sakura momentarily had a flashback about how kakashi-sensei was badly injured after fighting sasuke's genius otosan, Uchiha Itachi.

"Tsunade-sama, I think we both know that I am capable of keeping myself safe, and nothing will change my mind." Sakura said firmly.

"All right!" Tsunade sighed. "Sakura, I'm giving you a mission to find Uchiha Sasauke and bring him back in Konoha. You are to report in two weeks whether you found him or not. Or else, I'll send Anbu to find you. Understood?"

"Hai" said Sakura with a salute.

* * *

The kunoichi sprang from trees to trees with a small khaki bag tied around her waist. It contained plenty of kunais and shurikens, and something else that's been her greatest treasure for years. 

-FLASHBACK-

_The pink girl woke up and squealed as she looked at the calendar. It had a big, red circle on March 28th. Sakura quickly changed and skipped to the living room._

_"Happy birthday, Sakura!" said the Harunos, holding a chocolate, mousse cake with 8 yellow candles._

_"Arigatto, Okaasan, Ojisan!" said Sakura as she smiled widely and embraced with her parents._

_"Here" said Sakura's Okaasan as she handed her a small girt wrapped in sparkly red paper and pink ribbon. The young Sakura carerully unwrapped the present._

_"It's so pretty," Sakura murmured in awe. In the box there were 2 silver rings with a pink cherryblossom and 6 leaves around it. She picked up one or the rings and softly slid it into her fourth finger._

_"Why two?" asked Sakura._

_"One for you and one for someone who you really love and care about." said her Okaasan._

_"But I have so many people I love! I love you , Okaasan and Ojisan, and all of my friends." Said the toddler Sakura with a cute, puppy face. Her Ojisan chuckled and gave her a light kiss on her head._

_"I'm sure you'll find one. Now run along! Your Okaasan and I have some errands to do for the 3rd hokage." Said her father, pushing her lightly towards the door. So the pink –headed girl played in the playground alone, still having fun and laughing. Time went by and the sky started to darken._

_'I should probably go home before Okaasan and Ojisan gets worried' thought Sakura. Before she could stand up, a blonde blocked her way._

_"Look, it's the forehead girl," teased Ino. Ino's friends giggled behind her._

_"Hi" said Sakura shyly._

_"Look, she can't even speak up for herself!" Ino and her friends snickered. Sakura's face turned bright red, obviously embarrassed._

_"Now she looks like plump tomato, haha!" Ino cackled. The water started filling her lime-green eyes, then streaming down her cheek. Suddenly, a raven haired boy appeared in front of her and wiped her tears away. Sakura froze and gazed at the boy, her eyes as big as saucers._

_"What a surprise, Sasuke-kun!" said Ino who was shocked, but quickly recovered. "We were just playing around, right?"_

_The girls hesistated._

_"Anyway, Sasuke-kun! Do you wanna go get something? I'm starving!" said Ino, trying to be cheerful._

_"You're annoying" said Sasuke, still not looking at Ino._

_Ino stumbled. You're annoying, you're annoying, you're annoying… It echoed in her mind._

_" Sasuke-kun, I-I guess you're not in the mood.." Ino nervously said as she started to run away, disappointed._

_"Arigatto Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura, blushing and fidgeting with her fingers. Sasuke showed no emotion and walked away towards the Uchiha district._

_"Matte, Sasuke-kun" shouted Sakura as she followed her. "Ummmm… I want you to have this" muttered Sakura as she dropped it into Sasuke. Then she tiptoed and kissed him softly on the cheek. Blushing, Sakura ran away._

_'That girl just kissed me..' murmured sasuke, shocked. His cheek slightly turned pink._

_'Aa, Uchihas don't blush.' Sasuke reminded himself as he shook it off and saw what Sakura gave him. It was a silver ring with cherry blossom and 6 leaves. Sasuke slowly put it in his finger and walked away, failing to notice that Sakura was watching…_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"that was the happiest day of my life" said Sakura with a sad smile, knowing that it was just a past. Things were way different now, and Sakura knew, even though it was hard to accept. The current Sasuke only wanted to Uchiha Itachi dead and nothing else. (Or did he? Oops, I said it too much.o.O)

"Maybe I'll find Sasuke.." Sakura said hopefully as she slid her ring on her finger.

And she didn't even notice a pair of crimson eyes that were watching her every move…

* * *

Author's note: Anyway, did you like the fluff between toddler Sakura and Susuke? And if you did, there will be more fluff later on. The next chapter is called "Finally." Please review because it helps me so much.. Thank you. 


	3. Finally

Author's note: Here's the third chapter. I know Sakura's ooc, and so is Sasuke, but I did it to make it more interesting. Oh, and Sakura's usually polite, she doesn't talk like this unless she was really angry or frustrated. Enjoy.

* * *

Sakura stopped as she heard a rustle behind her. 

"Who's there?!" said Sakura, her eyes narrowing.

"Hn" a deep voice smirked.

"A Uchiha smirk" thought Sakura.

"Are we playing hide and seek, because I'm pretty good and being a seeker." Said Sakura, demonstrating how she rolls by punching down a tree.

"Sakura, you changed." Said the voice, revealing himself.

"Sasuke.." Sakura whispered. "Finally!"

"Aa, it's been 3 years.."

The ground rumbled and broke apart as Sakura's chakara fist slammed into the ground. Sasuke quickly jumped to a tree nearby.

'She improved.'

"Uchiha Sasuke! You left me on a cold bench, unconscious 3 years agoa and the only thing you say is that it's been 3 years!" yelled Sakura, her eyes hidden behind her pink hair. "You bastard!"

Uchiha smirked.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

"Sakura you lack hatred. You can never kill me." Sasuke said, amused that Sakura has enough guts to say that to him.

"I've heard enough" said Sakura darkly as she disappeared. The pink kunoichi reappeared behind Sasuke, stabbing him with a kunai. Sasuke showed no pain.

"Sasuke-kun, I've changed a lot, more that you think" said Sakura. "Kai!"

"Hn, I'm impressed. You're better than the fox dobe in genjutsu."

" I admit he's a stupid dobe, that baka! But don't call him that! You probably don't recall, but after you almost killed when he was trying to rescue you, he's been only thinking about you. He would do anything to get you back in Konoha and so do I. And you call him a fox dobe. Sasuke, you're sick!" said Sakura, angrily. She couln't say more than that. It just pained her so much to say such things after finally meeting him.

"Sakura, I had no intention to go back to Konoha and I still don't. I only have interest in killing a certain man, nothing else." Sasuke said in monotone, staring at Sakura with his sharingan.

"Don't stare at me with those bloody eyes! I promise you, I'll poke those eyes out if I have to. So don't make me do it."

Sasuke chuckled.

"Uchiha Sasuke laughed? Impossible!" though Sakura.

'How can he-' the blood splurted out of her stomach.

Red, crimson blood started gushing out from where Sasuke's katana had slashed. Sakura dropped down to one knee, one hand clutching her stomach, one hand on the ground, supporting her body. Sasuke pulled back his katana as he put it in his shealth and walked away.

"Sasuke-kun, you underestimated me. I'm not that weak."

Sasuke turned his head, seeing Sakura healing herself and stand up slowly.

"Medic-nin.."

"Uchiha Sasuke, that was sloppy, missing vital points You havent' improved at all" said Sakura, sounding like a medic. The wound started bleeding again.

"I'm sick of this bullshit."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What?!"

"You usually never swear."

"Well, I've changed, for heaven's sake. I'm not a squealing girl who depended on a dobe and an emo anymore. Anyway, why do you care? You're the one who left me on a cold bench.

"…"

You have nothing to say, huh? Then lets stop talking like crap and start fighting!" Sakura smiled sweetly.

The kunoichi started running towards sasuke and punched him in his right shoulder, breaking his bones.

'Better finish this quickly before she breaks all the bones in my body' thought Sasuke. "Gokkano-jutsu!" Sasuke shooted some fire balls. While Sakura was busy avoiding the fire, Sasuke disappeared, the suddenly appeared beside Sakura. He stabbed her right arm, cutting her muscle so that she couldn't use her chakara fist. The he kicked her, sending her crashing into a tree. The blood trickled down from her mouth. Before she could move, he pinned her against a tree.

"Why do you care about me?" hissed Sasuke, his mouth hovering over her ear.

"Why?" Sakura smiled. "I don't know. It's just.. It's just that I can never forget about you. Heh, I can never let you go. I guess no matter how long it takes, even if it costs my life, I'll always try to find you. I'm such a big baka…."

Still weak from the injuries, the cherry blossom girl fell, expecting a cold ground in her face. Insteard, a pair of arms held her closely to a warm body

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stared at his arms, then at his face.

"Sakura, Arigatto" said Sasuke as he gently hit her on the back.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura whispered as her vision became blurry. Before she fell unconscious, Sakura saw a silver ring on his finger. Somehow, it was familiar.

'Is that..'

Sasuke picked unconsicous Sakura in a bride-style way and carried her near the Konoha gate. Leaving her under a tree, Sasuke left.

* * *

Author's note: A bad chapter. My school is just giving me so much stress. I'll try to update faster. Thank you 


	4. Broken Heart

Author's note: I'm back! I'm sorry it took such a long time. Another new year, another disaster. Yep, School is getting harder and harder everyday and I barely had time to write. I'll try my best to update quickly as possible. Well, here's a new chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

"Tsnuade baa-san! Oi, Tsnuade baa-san!" Naruto banged on the door like hell.

"DAMN NARUTO! HE'S SO LOUD!!!!" Tsnuade lazily opened the door.

"OMG! All this sakes and this smell! You should really quit being a hokage and open a bar."

'Dobe, such an annoying dobe.'

"Show the hokage some respect, baka!" She yelled right at his face.

"Okay okay, I mean you're like 50 years older than me, right?" Naruto said innocently.

"Baka! That frog taught you nothing but being a pervert, didn't he? And again, show some respect!"

"Okay okay, GODAIME, where's Sakura-chan? She's not in her apartment or in the hospital."

"She must be somewhere.. Sakura! I totally forgot about her. She was on a mission to find Sasuke, but she still didn't come back…"

"Oi, baa-san! Are you out of your mind? She might be dead by now!" Naruto panicked. "I'm gonna go find her."

"Wait, Naruto! It's too dangerous. I'll send Anbu to-"

WHAM! The door slammed shut.

"What's the use.." she sighed. 'Wait a minute; he just called me a baa-san AGAIN! You dobe! Come back here! SHOW THE HOKAGE SOME RESPECT BAKA!!!!!"

* * *

Sakurea slightly opened her eyes. 

'Where am I?' The pink-haired girl wondered as she tried to sit up, but winced and laid back again.

"Shit, the wounds still didn't heal yet."

'Sasuke.'

The inner Sakura scolded her. 'Why? Why Sakura! Why do you still keep trying to find him after what that bastard did to you? He pratically ignored you in the academy, he left you 3 years ago, and he almost killed you right now. He's not gonna come back and you know it.'

A clear teardrop slid down her face, dropped down to her scarred hand, then to the fresh, green grass.

"It's just so hard to believe" whispered the kunoichi. "Why does everything around me have to be so complicated?"

"Pfsh, duh! UCHIHA SASUKE!!" The inner Sakura said, meaning: "You call that a question?"

"I should probably get back… I don't know how long I stayed here, but I bet it's been 2 weeks alread." said Sakura. She grasped on the lower branch nearby and lifted her delicate body only with her left hand since her right arm's muscle was severed from the fitght. Having no energy in her body, she stumbled at first, barely able to stand but soon found her balance. A gentle breeze with cherryblossom petals blew, making everything calm. Before she had time to enjoy, she felt someone with a lot of stamina and unusual, but very strong chakara.

'Who? Who are you?'

Sakura got into her fighting stance.

'Who are you?'

Her hand gripped tighter and her sea green eyes narrowed. Suddenly, the gash in her stomach gave her a painful agony, making her knees drop. She became dizzy and her eyes blurred.

'Gukso..'Sakura cursed. Everything started to fade and disappear as she fell forward. Before she fell unconscious, she caught a glimpse of two familiar hands with orange and black sleeve holding her and a familiar voice calling her, "Sakura-chan!"

'I'm here..' her mind said, but couldn't say it out loud. 'I'm here…'

"Oi Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan? Daijobu desuka? Answer me, Sakura-chan! Daijobu?" The older and more mature Naruto asked worried to see his old teammate injured this badly.

"Sakura-chan!" No reply came.

'Sakura-chan, you're a baka, going off on your own just to find sasuke. You should've at least called for back up. You are such a baka, Sakura –chan!' Naruto thought.

"Sasuke, I'll find you and bring you back to pay for what you did to Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled with his fist clenched in the air and his loud voice ringing in the quiet forest. Naruto, now taller than Sakura picked her up and put her on his back, with her hands dangling on his broad shoulder. He made sure Sakura was comfortable, then sprang to a tree and ran.

* * *

"I sense the Kyubi" said a feminine voice. "He's near us." 

"Go get him" said the dark, deep voice coolly, commanding the two figures that stood in front of him. Without a word, the sleek figure and the tall, muscular figure vanished with a small puff.

"They will fail" the feminine voice chuckled lightly. "You already know that."

"It's just a test."

* * *

'Where am I?' Sakura wondered for the second time. 

"Sakura-chan, you're awake!" said Naruto cheerfully, but not smiling.

"Arigatto."

"It's no big deal."

"Um, Naruto, do you know about the-"

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said intensely.

"Nani?" Sakura said, feeling a bit awkward that naruto is very glum.

"Don't go find Sasuke on your own next time."

"……"

"Sakura-chan, if you die in search of Sasuke, many people, more than you think will be in sorrow for quite a long time."

"Naruto, but-"

"It's not worth it, Sakura-chan. You shouldn't trade your life for Sasuke."

"Naruto, it's just that Sasuke is really important to me. I know he's extremely important to you, too, but I can't stop resisting finding him. I'll never stop looking for Sasuke unless he's in Konoha safely."

"We all know he's important. We were team 7." The silence settled between them.

"……"

"……"

Sakura broke the silence first. "I think we should talk about this later."

"Yeah, 'cause we have a problem. Hold on tight, Sakura-chan."

"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned as she firmly hold onto Naruto.

"We're being spied and followed."

The roseate girl quickly glanced back. She saw red, more red, black, more black, and clouds. Not just any ordinary clouds; Red Clouds.

'Akasuki!'

"It's the Akasukis Naruto!"

"Um, I kinda figured that out long time ago."

"Oh," 'and I was too stupid to notice. A ninja should always be alert and I failed it.'

"Sakura-chan, I'm speeding up." Naruto said as the red chakara increased on his feet.

"Wow Naruto, you really changed." Sakura thought, amazed that he was this fast, but it wasn't good enough. The two Akasukis noticed that Kyubi was faster and they sped up even more, bit by bit catching up with Naruto. Now, the Akasukis were almost touching them.

"AhhhhH" Sakura shrieked, scared.

Naruto threw 4 shurikens at them, making the two mysterious figures back up. Then, while they were dodging the attck, he quickly did Kage no Bunshin Jutsu and made 7 more of himself. The sleek figure and tall guy copied the jutsu and made 7 bunshins each, total of 16 including the real themselves. Each tall and sleek bunshins paired up and chased Narutos.

'This won't work' Sakura thought. Suddenly, Sakura felt hatred, more hatred than anyone she ever knew, not even Sasuke. She slowly turned her head to see.

'No, this isn't happening.' The kunoichi started to quiver. 'No!'

'Hn' the sleek guy smirked, amused to see her scared face. (I guess you probably know who it is. If you don't, keep on reading. If you do, keep on reading.)

The crimson eyes gazed at her and she felt like her eyes were burning.

Uchiha Itachi.

'There's no chance against him. Unless…'

"Naruto," Sakura said, determined.

"Hai?"

"Let me go."

"Nani?"

"Let me go. Just let me go."

"No, Sakura-chan. What are you talking about?"

"They're after you, Naruto. We have no chance against TWO Akasukis unless you let me go."

"No Sakura-chan. I'm not letting you go. Never. Ever."

"Just let me go!" Sakura screamed, crying at the same time. "Let me go!"

"No."

"Nande?" Sakura's lips trembled. "Why won't you let me go?"

"'cause.." Naruto said, "Because I won't lose any more friends."

Sakrua's emerald eyes got bigger and bigger. She stared at Naruto, surprised.

"Sasuke's not the only one that's important to me. Everybody's important. Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Fuzzy Brows, Tenten, Shino, Ino, Hinata, Gaara, and Sakura-chan, you too. Everybody in Konoha is important. That's why I'll definitely be a hokage some day. To protect the people I love, to make sure they're safe."

"Naruto.." Sakura sincerely thanked him. 'I guess you do have a talent of making people believe and trust in you.' The pink-haired girl smiled confidently. Sakura said no more. She just held onto him and gave him a squeeze to tell him that she was there. Relieved that Sakura wasn't going to let go of him, he sped even more, a speed nobody, not even the Akatsukis can catch up with. The two figures disappeared from their sight, whether they gave up of couldn't catch up with him. Within a few minutes, the big Konoha gate appeared, widely open.

"Sakura-chan, I'm glad you're okay." Said Naruto as he entered Konoha.

"And I'm glad you're here' Sakura whispered as she closed jer eyes.

* * *

Author's Note: Whew, that was hard to write. And it's almost 6 ½ pages!! I spend hours writing it, so I hope you liked it. It was Naru/Saku scene, and I'm sorry if Naruto was too OOC in here. Well, reviews!! I'll be really happy if I get one review. It really makes my day. Next chapter is called Shizuku ni. Thank you. 


	5. Shizuku ni

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay. I had a busy week and I couldn't think well. I'll try to update faster. Thank you for the review. So I dedicate this chapter to Wild7 and animefan0000012345. Enjoy.

P.S. Oh, i'm sorry for my grammar. I don't notice them until they're posted, and i'm really lazy, so just read on.

* * *

"Sakura-chan! You're finally back." 

"Sakura-chan!" A swarm of people came crowding around Naruto and Sakura.

"Sakura, don't go off on your own like that. You scared me!" (Ino)

"Sakura-chan, you-ou should get to the ho-hospital." (Hinata)

"Sugoi! Nothing less from the mighty Sakura-chan! I will now run 1000 laps around Konoha to be like youthful Sakura-chan. If I can't do 1000 laps, I shall do 2000 push-ups. Hut, hut, hut…" (It's so obvious.)

"Sakura…" (Neji, who's now a very good friend with Sakura after she saved him and healed him when Shikamaru's group was on a "rescue-sasuke" mission.)

"Nani?"

"This is bad."

"huh?"

Tenten came running.

'Sakura! I knew you were all right!! Neji, pay me up.' Tenten gave her one of her big smiles.

"What! You betted that I was dead. How can you?" Sakura laughed.

"Just a feeling…"

'So many people asking me if I'm all right. Arigatto, Naruto." The pink-headed kunoichi once again thanked him. Naruto, noticing that Sakura was looking at him, grinned back with his goofy smile, his hand scratching his head. "Naruto-"

"OUT OF MY WAY!" A loud feminine voice interrupted her.

"OUT OF MY WAY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT? I HAVE TO SEE SAKURA!!!" A tall blonde impatiently yelled as she pushed through the crowd.

"Daijobu Sakura? OMG. Your stomach is covered in blood. And your arm! What happened to you?"

Suddenly, the conversations stopeed and all the eyes stared at Sakura, curious.

"…." Sakura swallowed.

"Answer me!"

"I can't tell you, Tsnuade-sama."

"Sakura, this is an order, not a question. What happened?"

"Please, don't ask me that!" Sakura tightly closed her eyes.

"Sooner or later, you'll have to tell."

"No."

"This concerns the whole Konoha Village. This is for the Konoha's sake, for your sake."

"I'm sorry."

"Fine, if this is the way you want…" Tsnuade gradually stood up and suddenly slapped Sakura's cheek, turning it scarlet. Her hand trembled as she put it down by her side. Shocked, Sakura gently put her hand on her red, sore cheek. Her chartreuse eyes looked up and gazed at Tsnuade's hazel eyes.

"Smimase" Sakura said as she started running. Her crystal tears dripped to the ground, leaving a mark behind.

"Oy, baa-san, why did you do that? That was harsh." Naruto commented.

"Poor Sakura…" Tenten said.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Tsunade mutely said as she walked away from the crowd.

* * *

Sakura sat with her arms wrapped around her legs in her own, secret place. It was a little treehouse on a cherryblossom tree and with the tall, bushy trees around it, nobody could really see it. She frequently came when she felt lonely and sad, especially when she was young. Inside, she had another picture of Team 7. It was similar to the one in her room, except there was a crack across Sasuke. A week before Sasuke left, strangely the picture cracked. Feeling uncomfortable and suspicious, she roamed around Konoha every night. Then that day, Sakura met Sasuke with a backpack, and begged not to go or at least take her with him, yet he left. Sakura could clearly remember that day. How much she regretted for being so weak. 

'If I was stronger' she always thought. 'I could've stopped Sasuke-kun.'

So she started her training with Tsnuade-sama, and she still couldn't bring him back. Sakura felt a huge lump of pressure and guilt on her shoulders. She sighed worriedly.

Sakura stood on the edge of the door and leaped down. She limped to the academy, wincing everytime she felt agony from her wounds.

"This is where everything started." Sakura whispered as she saw the nostalgic building with many kinds playing. But only one special kid brought her eyes. The way he looks, with raven, spiky hair, jet-black eyes, and the way the others girls are blushing and shining at him, he definitely reminded her of Sasuke. Somehow, Sakura got drawn into him.

"Maybe a little surprise will suit him" she said. Sakura used a simple jutsu and disappeared, planning to surprise him by reappearing behind that kind. But even before, a kunai missed her by an inch.

"How'd you know?" she asked, now in front of him instead of behind him.

"Hn"the kid smirked, looking down.

'He even acts like Sasuke."

Sakura smirked back. The kid's eyes looked up. Sakura kneeled down so she would be in his eyes' level.

"What's your name?"

"Sayo. Masayuki Sayo."

"Well, Masayuki-kun, didn't anybody tell you that you look like Uchiha Sasuke?"

"…"

Sakura smirked again as she saw his face.

"How did you know?"

"Let's say I know Sasuke a bit."

"Everybody in Konoha used to say I looked like the genius Uchiha Sasuke, but now they stare me with such a hated look." Maiki said, pissed off.

"Um, that's probably because he left Konoha."

"Traitor."

"No, no, he's not a traitor. He just wants to be stronger so that he can revenge for his family. Nothing bad, right?"

"That is bad."

"Plus, he's handsome, and cool, and really strong. And even thought he's really cold on the outside, he is caring and nice and-" ('Sakura's thought: OMG what am I saying?')

"You like him."

"No, that's not it." Sakura blushed.

"Your face is red."

"I'm just a little bit warm, that's all." She uttered.

"Hn" he smirked. "If you really miss him that much, go find him."

"Nani?"

"Obviously, you like him and you miss him a lot. So I said go find him."

"Um.. Arigatto." Sakura awkwardly thanked him for the advice, and left, feeling embarrassed.

* * *

_"Team 7; Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." _

_"You're annoying."_

_"Sakura, Arigatto."_

_"Sakura, you've changed."_

_"Sakura, Arigatto." (From the last fight)_

"NOOOO!!!!" Sakura yelled as she woke up, heavily panting. The clock read 4:00A.M.

"Not again…"

5 days in a row, after the reunion with Sasuke, she had the same nightmare over and over again.

"I can't live like this." Sakura thought. She remembered the word what Masayuki-kun said;

_If you really miss him that much, go find him._

"Maybe he's right." Sakura said, touching her wound which now is covered with bandage. She went to the bathroom, washing her face with cold water to wake her mind. Staring at the mirror above the sink, she saw a woman with pale skin, sad green eyes, and tired lines under her eyes, nothing like her old self. She sighed.

"Guess I have no choice…"

After dressing up in her regular uniform, the red top and white skirt along with shorts, she locked her apartment door, expecting not to see it for a long time, and headed out with a letter in her hand.

Finally arriving in hokage's building, she entered Tsnuade's office and placed the letter on her desk.

'I hope you're not mad, Tsnuade-sama' she thought as she jumped out of the window.

* * *

"Ohayou" said Shizune as she met Tsnuade in the hallway. 

"Ohayou, Shizune" said Tsnuade.

"Tsnuade-sama, there's a lot of documents that need to be read and signed by you, the hokage. It is very important and we have to finish it today."

"Okay, okay, but I'm still taking the usual breaks."

"but-"

"You can't deny the hokage's orders."

"Hai, hai." Shizune said, giving up. "Well, shall we start right now?"

"Sooner, the better."

"I'll bring the documents right away." Shizune said as she ran down the stairs.

"Shizune is so diligent and hard-working. She should take a day-off." Tsnuade thought as she entered her office and sat down. On her wide, brown desk, she saw a letter. She carefully ripped it off since it might be a very importanat, and read it.

"Sakura…"

She clutched the letter tigher, making the edges wrinkle. It said:

_Dear Godaime,_

_Thank you for everything. I'll be completing my mission._

_Sayonara._

_Sakura._

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry if it was boring. The next chapter will be more exciting and I'll try to update faster. The next chapter is called "Trouble." One review will make my day and i'll update faster. Thank you. 


	6. Trouble

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay. I have been really busy, and I meant REALLY. But I'm back and here's a new chapter for you! Enjoy.

P.S. I sincerely thank animefan0000012345 and Wild7. You're support is huge and I really appreciate it. You guys are the best.

* * *

Sakura sat down on the mossy grass, speechless. She tasted bitterness and guit on her tongue, and it sickened her stomach. Once again, Sasuke had made her disobey the hokage and search for him. Only this time, it was worse. She felt like Sasuke possessed her mind. She thought of nothing, nothing but him, and frequently she spaced out. Now Sakura didn't know if Sasuke was her love or a threat. 

'Why is this happening to me? Sasuke it not a threat, period. I love him. I-I- I don't know… OMG I don't know anything anymore!' Sakura sighed, her head swirling with confusion and stress. The roseate girl stood and stretched, rolling her shoulders and shaking her feet. Feeling fresh, Sakura sprinted forward. The girl carefully looked around her surroundings and eyed every object, hoping to get a glimpse of raven-haired boy leaning on a tree, waiting for her. But all she saw were tall, verdure trees obscuring the azure sky.

"I'm so stupid" she scolded her self. Definitely, he wouldn't be waiting for her or watching her, maybe in a million years, plus SHE's the one who's looking for him.

"I'm such a baka…" Sakura said as she trampled on a twig and kept going ahead.

An hour has passed and now the kunoichi was dashing beside a river, flowing with it. Of course, she was thinking about Sasuke. She had no idea hos to find him and what to do when she found him and- she had so many questions. But the answers seemed to be far, far way, nowhere to be seen.

"Ahhhhhh" she yelled out loud, clutching her head. Now she had a headache. Then a clear drip of water rang in her mind like a bell. Sakura looked to the side and a big waterfall filled the image of her eyes.

"Wow, that's a huge water-"her sentence got cut off when the kunoichi clumsily tripped on a bulging rock, her feet twisting.

"Itai" the girl complained and suddenly, she felt drowsy. Having a concussion, the darkness gradually covered her eyes.

"fall…" Sakura lost her ground and fell into the waterfall, barely conscious.

"No, I can't…" she whispered, trying to fight herself to wake. " Sasuke-kun…"

Abruptly, an arm slipped under her knees, one under her back and held her. Her body was cuddled tighter to his bare chest as she wrapped her hands around his neck and her head rested on his shoulders comfortably.

'Who? Who are you?' Sakura inquired in her head, but her lips only making a small, whimpering noise. He lowered his head so that his ear was almost touching her mouth.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"Hn," he smirked as the mysterious guy rose back up.

'That smirk, it's familiar.' The pinky thought as she used all her dffort to open her eyes. She saw a bony jawline, then his mouth curved into a smirk, and the maroon eyes with three pinnacles. AND a glimpse of raven hair that she's bee looking for.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

'You're here, Sasuke-kun. I've wanted this for a long time, did you know that?"

"You're safe now Sakura." Sasuke's deep, rich voice said in monotone as she completely lost conscious in his arms.

"You baka" he mutely said afterwards, landing on the surface of the water without a tiny, little splash. Slowly walking out of the water, he carefully put Sakura down on the ground. Then ripping his a bit of his shirt, he wrapped it around Sakura's swollen ankle loosely. As he treated her, Sasuke closely observed Sakura's face. Nothing really changed, except she looked more pale and bony. She also had tired lines under her eyes, slightly visible. The Uchiha wondered what happened to her, although he already knw. There was only one possible and logical explanation. 'The Uchiha himself.' Now Sasuke knew it wasn't an ordinary crush that she had. It was something more.

"Sakura, you think too much." Sasuke said, walking away and leaving her alone.

* * *

_OMG! Sasuke-kun!_

_Team 7;Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke._

_You're annoying._

_Sasuke-kun._

_I have to kill a certain man._

_Uh-Ahhh! (curse mark)_

_Onagai! At least take me with you!_

_Sakura, arigatto._

_I'll definitely bring him back. It's a promise!_

_Sakura, you've changed._

_You're safe now Sakura._

The cherryblossom girl woke up, heavily panting. Another nightmare.

"Damn it, Sasuke" she cursed. "What are you doing to me?" Sakura stood up, embracing her pain from her sprained ankle and went to the lake to wash her face. Cupping her hand and putting them side by side together, she scooped up some water and splashed it at her face. Staring at the reflection on the water, a blob stood on the tree, a big blob.

"Who's there?" She forcefully yelled, turning her heads as a kunai brush past by her ear, giving her a shiver.

"I liked that reaction, kunoichi" said a screechy deep voice. A muscular, blue sharkman pointed his bandage-wrapped katana at her. But it didn't matter. Only red and black filled her mind. She couldn't stand it. He was one of them. It drove her mad…

"Where is Sasuke, you bastard?" She screamed, punching Kisame in the stomach. Luckily, Kisame was sent crashing into 5 trees, since Sakura didn't use her chakara. Thrusting his katana into the ground, Kisame retained himself from colliding into another tree. No time to waste, Sakura charged at Kisame and kicked him in the face, but got blocked by his large hand.

"Interesting. I always hated weak women.' The sharkman guffawed loudly.

"Where is Sasuke!" She asked, grabbing his shirt collar with her free hand and choking him.

"Why ask me?"

"I'll ask again. Where is Sasuke?" Sakura questioned, gripping tighter.

"…"

"YOU ANSWER ME OR YOU'LL BE WISHING YOU WERE IN HELL!" She shouted, enraged. Using her strength, she kicked him in the air and punched his stomach for the second time. She aimed for his face, but then Kisame disappeared and thick piece of log dropped down.

'Replacement Jutsu?"

"You got quite a skill there. I felt like I was actually strangled while watching your little show." Kisame said, sanding on a tree branch with the katana at his hand. He grabbed his shirt collar uneasily and massaged his neck.

"Don't mock me." She said. Frustrated, Sakura almost punched the ground, but stopped because of the deep, monotone voice's command.

"Enough, Kisame."

"Oh, yo! You sure took your precious time." Kisame rudely said, but sarcastically.

"I do not wish to be spoken that way." The cool voice remarked. As the silence settled in, Sakura looked at Kisame, wondering what happened to the big mouth. She noticed that he was stiff and shaking. It looked like he was binded and was tortured.

"I-I was kidding." Those three words saved his life, unleashing him from the torture. "Heh, we have a guest here. Care to say hello?" (back to his old big-mouth self)

Sakura held her breath as his eyes gazed upon her. Those crimson eyes… How much she dreamed about those bloody eyes that looks exactly like Sasuke's.

"Now this is what I get for beating up the fishman over there." Sakura said, her mouth slipping. This only happens when she's angry, frustrated, or scared.

"Hey, scrawny little girl, watch your big mouth. And I prefer sharkman, not that it's better."

"Oh, I'll watch my mouth all right! You just watch your fishy face."

"Monster-woman!"

"Fishboy."

"…" (Itachi)

"Hey, don't you have something to say. Don't just stand there, jeez." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hn."

"What's with this famous smirk? Don't Uchihas ever laugh or at least smile?"

"That's none of your problem." Itachi said coolly.

"Just curious." Sakura shrank in as the chill approached her.

"Why would a young girl, such as yourself, be our here alone?" Itachi asked.

"That's none of your problem." Sakura mocked him.

Kisame: 'Wow, I hate long goodbyes, but she won't survive talking to Itachi like that." He gulped. Yet Itachi smirked, amused. No matter how much she tried, her face was so perceivable. She was scared of him inside, and they both knew it. With an incredible speed, Itachi materialized. While Sakura looked around, he appeared behind her and twisted her arms. The pink-haired girl squirmed, trying to be free from his grasp, but only his grip tightened. Before she could even flinch her legs to kick him, Itachi pointed a kunai at her throat, not even a centimeter away. Everytim Sakura made a tiny movement, the sharp tip of kunai pricked her throat.

"What do you wan, Itachi-san? She said.

"Everything." He simply replied. "Answer my question, Sakura."

Her eyes widened as she heard her own name. "How do you…"

-FLASHBACK-

_We're being spied and followed. (Naruto)_

_It's the Akasukis._

_Sakura felt hatred, more hatred than anyone she ever knew, not even Sasuke._

_Hn. (smirk)_

_Crimson eyes that stared at her…_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

You bastard, you almost killed me that day!" She cursed. "I almost jumped off Naruto because of you."

"Kunoichi, you decided to jump off on your own."

"Well, you were the reason."

"…"

"Now let go of me."

"hn."

"You're just like Sasuke. He does anything he wants, despite the face that it really annoys other people. Must run in a family….-"

Sakura stopped babbling as he pulled her closer. Now, her head was leaning on his chest. Sakura turned her head and blushed. Leaning on a clan killer was a very awkward, but comfortable…

Kisame: I'll just go get some water and come back.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you here, alone?"

"…"

"Sasuke."

"What if I am?"

"Little girl like you won't be able to find him."

"I already did."

"Even if you found him, what can you do?"

"…" He didn't need to refresh her memory about **that**. She hoped that she could do something, but the world didn't work that way. She couldn't stop him or bring him back.

She couldn't do anything.

"You're pathetic. You're foolish. You're weak. You can't do anything."

'Why, why?" Sakura quietly sobbed at the words he said. Itachi smirked again. She couldn't stand it, she couldn't stand him.

"LET GO OF ME!" She screamed, kicking the ground. As it started to rumble, Itachi released the roseate girl and jumped out. He narraowed his eyes, seeing a crevice about 50 ft long.

'Power, the girl has power.'

Sakura stretched her arms and lags to shake off the stiffness.

"You better be ready." She said as Sakura pulled up her black gloves and ran towards Itachi. She knew genjutsu wouldn't work at all on sharigan users, so she chose taijutsu, although she doubted that she will directly hit Itachi with his speed. Easily punching down the trees, she waited for the Uchiha to come down. When Sakura smashed her 10th tree, the sleek figure faced her. Now, they both stood on their stances, alert for any movement. Sakura planned to just keep puching at him to even get a indirect hit. On the other hand, Itachi, after the crack incident, was very careful and kept dodging her attacks. With the amount of chakara that she uses, a tiny, little hit would be a big blow.

10 min. passed, and now Sakura was panting. She couldn't get a tiny little hit due to his sharigan, the ultimate weapon for Uchihas.

"Gukso."

"Why won't you attack?"

"I don't have to."

'Stubborn as ever.'

Kisame: Itachi just hurry up, I'm getting hungry.

Understanding his partner, he blinked his eyes, revealing the mangekyou sharigan. Sakura's see green eyes melted into his eyes. As s medic, she always found the blood line limits (especially sharigan/byakkugen) fascinating. She quickly made a sketch in her head, the fight long forgotten. It was the same sharigan as the regular one, except now a shuriken replaced the three pinnacles.

"Kunoichi, you should focus on your battle. You're distracted. This is why you're weak."

"Um, right." Sakura muttered, realizing that mangekyou sharigan was very dangerous.

Kisame: Too late. (His thoughts: Yay, finally! We get to eat lunch soon!)

"huh?" Sakura breathed out loud as walls of red emerged and trapped her.

"Itachi!" Sakura said as her mind anguished. Itachi just stood there, watching Sakura's most painful memories; the curse mark, Orochimaru, Sasuke, with curse mark all over his body and breaking the ninja's arms in the chunin exam, Sasuke leaving Konoha-leaving her, Sasuke's chidori and Naruto's rasengan about to make an explosion with Sakura between them… He saw all of them. As the genjutsu broke, Sakura collapsed onto the ground. Itachi, bent down and picked Sakura up, the same way Sasuke rescued her at the waterfall this morning. Then, giving Kisame a look, he ordered.

"Kisame, bring her along."

"but…" Kisame protested.

"She's a medic. She'll be useful to the members." Itachi explained as he went ahead, leaving Sakura behind.

"Heh, you're not even worth carrying, a scrawny little girl like you…" Kisame murmured as he lifted her. "I'm only doing this because of Itachi's orders."

Kisame's thoughts: What in the world is Itachi thinking...

* * *

Author's Note: I actually like this chapter. This is where everything begins. Reviews Reviews!! Reviews make me happy! So please review. The next chapter is called confusion. Thank you. 


	7. Confusion

A/N : Thanks for the patience! Sorry for the delay. Yes, I finally wrote another chappy for u guys… in such a long time. + it's longer than usual to make it up to u guys. Pls. R&R!! Thank you: Wild7, animefan0000012345, and my new reviewer Spirit Seer. You guys make everyday of my life worth it. Well, read and enjoy.

* * *

Sakura woke up quivering, Her cheek burned from frigidity of the floor, and she trembled like an helpless child. 

"cold-ddd" was all she said, her teeth chattering a she pulled up her knew and wrapped her bare arms around herself. Despite the fact that she was freezing, her body was sore from bruises and scratches that she wasn't knowledgeable of. Sakura wasn't dumb and she knew that someone beated her up just for _his/her_ entertainment when she was unconscious.

"Damnit" she cursed. Sakura wanted to get out of this room, and she wanted to be out now. The kunoichi stumbly got onto her knees and started looking for a doorknob, lacking enthusiasm. The room was dark, no light whatsoever, and the cold brick walls and floor made it more unwelcome. As the pink haired girl found something bulging out, she firmly grasped it and turned it right, making a small creak. A stream of light sneaked into the room, definitely lightening her mood. Sakura crawled out into the long hallway with countless doors leading to rooms and dorms. Differing from her imagination with the akasukis roaming around, the hallway was empty and the dead silence secured the place.

'Uh" she breathed out loud, a cloud forming infront of her. A feeling of urge made her body move, and she just let it. Sakura couldn't think of anything worse than staying in the cell. Curiosity tempted her to open the doors as she walked, but her fear intimidated her, telling her that there's a big chance the akasukis won't let her go easily once they found her. Yes, they were the hungry hunters and she was a tiny prey, who was responsible for putting a distinct distance between them. Sakura was a strong kunoichi, the second greatest after Tsnuade, however, dealing with an akasuki would be hard. She kept walking, wondering how long she was going to stay in this dull building. Then, she halted and listend as a loud snoring hurt her ear. Sakura could never imagine Itachi sleeping an snoring since Uchihas never seemed to talk unless they absolutely need to. Inquisitive, the pinky opened the door, a kunai on the other hand. Empty sake bottles masked the floor, some on the desk toppling and rolling. The room was soaked in a strong stench that gave Sakura a headache, and the worst came from Kisame, sleeping happily on a bunk obviously small for him. His samehada was leaning on the wall far away, showing that he was defenseless. She smirked, (very awkward on a Haruno) glad to have a revenge for treating her with a rude attitude and beating her up. Who could possibly beat an unconscious woman badly with an irresistible, monstrous chakara to spend except **him**? Aiming for his throat, she turned her kunai to a sharp point when a hand gripped on her wrist and jerked her out while closing the door. Obivously, there **was** something worse the staying in that room.

"Let go of me" she snarled.

"Why should I?" the Uchiha said, smirking. A growl came from her throat. "You had no authority to go invade their privacy."

"I have nothing here except my self. What do you expect?!"

"They are going to kill you the instant you step into their room."

"Pfsh," she scoffed. "I've been through worse than that and I'm not afraid of death." His lips curled into a smirk, amused.

"Why did u come out?" Itachi asked.

"…"

"Sakura." He pulled her closer. Warmth wrapped around Sakura and she started to lost control.

"I was cold…" She whispered, parting from the Uchiha and sliding down against the wall. Again, Sakura pulled up her knees and buried her head, her fingers crossed together and holding on tight. She waited for the two words _get up_ when instead a coat gently landed on around her shoulder like a protective atmosphere from the cold. Lifting her head, Sakura looked deeply into Itachi's eyes, pondering what just happened.

'Was it an illusion affected by warmth? What's going on?' Now she couldn't hold it anymore. A jumble of emotions confused her about Itachi and Sasuke appeared in her mind. She needed attentions, but after all these years waiting for Sasuke, she barely got any. And now, the most unexpected person was giving Sakura her needs.

"Why? She said, sobbing. Everything was falling apart.

As the water blurried her emerald eyes, Itachi's muscular arms held her close to him and lifted her, his eyes, more gelid than before, although very hard to notice. The sobbing never stopped and so did Itachi's walking. Passing 5 doors and turning left, they entered another corridor, narrower. Tired, Sakura closed her eyes and grabbed tighter onto Itachi's neck, trusting him. At the moment, she wanted someone she can trust truly, whether he's a killer or a dear friend; and Itachi seemed to be the one.

The ticking of his shoes stopped and she found herself lowering down in height, straight onto a decent-sized bed, soft. Finally opening her eyes, she was Itachi standing next to a sturdy looking desk with a stool. The room contained only one small window, not much of an area to keep the room bright, but the lamps hanging on the wall helped. It wasn't as large as her own bedroom in her apartment, but she knew he wouldn't give her choices. Her eyes wandered back to his hair. For a second she thought she was crazy, thinking of the temptation to touch his black, silky hair and curl it around her fingers.

'Wow Sakura, to actually think that you cracked your nuts..."

Itachi watched her face changing from puzzled to frustrated to panic and tried to guess her thoughts, but soon gave up, deciding that he should mind his own business. His eyes went up and down, especially taking a longer look at her short roseate hair tied with the Konoha headband, not crossed out like his. It proved and reminded him that they came from two different worlds, two different lives.

"The food is on the desk and the bath is right across, only used by you. No other member of Akasukis will bother you if you stay. Kisame will pick you up tomorrow morning around the sunrise and you should be ready." He turned and opened the door. "Don't try to escape. It will only be a matter of time before you're back in this room again and next time, it won't be pleasant." The door closed shut.

"Now I'm stuck in this situation because I put my guard in the fight…" Sakura complained, exasperated. Tired and sore, she decided to eat some food to obtain energy and get a plentiful of rest for a new day from hell she'll be having tomorrow. Leaving her comfy bed beside, the sleepy pinky grabbed some bread and fruits. The bread was in a bad condition, soggy and bland, although Sakura accepted it since it wasn't moldy. The fruits satisfied her as the juice tasted fresh and flavorful. Drinking water as a final touch, she sat down on a stool and opened her diary, to a new page. She had her secret diary ever since she was 6, and most of the pages or all involved Sasuke. Sakura never showed or told anyone about it; she was planning to when Sasuke and she became good friends. Sadly, her endeavor wasn't enough to keep the power-seeking avenger in Konoha and the diary had been abandoned, not a single word written since. Now that Sakura met him, she would open it again. The cherry blossom girl started jotting down some things that happened recently:

_Today I met Sasuke-kun again. I was running beside a river and fell. It turned out to be a huge waterfall and such height! I thought I was going to die until my savior came. Sasuke actually came for me or did he? I don't know his reasons for being there but he carried be in his arms and said I'm safe now. Then I __**had**__ to faint. I woke up and saw my right ankle wrapped in his bit of shirt, but no sasuke. He left me again. I was going to cry, but strangely didn't. I was going to wash my face in the river when I met the sharkman aka Kisame. He was a tall weird guy with an attitude. I gave him a piece of my mind, but an Uchiha interrupted. Geez, he knew my name and I wanted an apology for trying to kill me the other day. Only he smirked. Note Stubborness runs in Uchihas! But I admit his sharigan were gorgeous and his hair… It was breathtaking. I also failed one of the shinobi's important rules at the moment: Never put your guard down especially when a sharigan user is your opponent. And I did. Itachi locked me in his genjutsu, invading my personal memories. He must have seen my inner self too, although I don't know because his face is expressionless. The mangekyou sharigan is painful, and now I know how Kakashi-sensei felt when he fought against him. My mind was bursting and I lost conscious. Afterawhile, I found myself in a cold cell. Quite chilly in there, I was dying to get out. Eventually, I did and found the sharkman sleeping. It was a perfect chance until __**he**__ interrupted. Again. Does he like to torture me or something? I got mad at him, but I couldn't resist his warmth. He was so warm, unbelievably. He confused me about him, and Sasuke. I shouldn't even talk to him; he's the reason why Sasuke became cold-hearted. I soon got emotional and started crying. Itachi just picked me up and brought me into a room. It had decent furnitures and some food…at least they're giving me food. I wonder if I'll survive…._

Her grip on the pencil loosened as the waves of nausea arose and crashed down in her stomach, making her queasy. She wouldn't make a mess in the room, and looking at the aspect, the sharkman will grumble and growl at her as "he" clean it up. She absolutely didn't want another quarrel or a possibly a feud with his sharkness. Sakura hurried to the bathroom, her hand clamped over her mouth. Obviously, the food didn't like her much.

Her face losing color and turning pale, she decided to take a hot bath to relax. Steaming water roared down the faucet, filling the bath and she carefully stepped in, trying not to spill any water. She had an accident when she was stepped on the slippery bath floor and it wasn't pretty. Resting her arms on the side of the bathtub, she stretched her legs straight and leaned her head on the back, her bubble-gum hair, wet and luminous, lined against her cheek, water dripping down her shoulder. Her head rocked up and down and her eyelids gradually closed as drowsiness drifted her mind to sleep.

* * *

Itachi knocked on Sakura's door politely, but no one replied back. Assuming where she is, he opened the door and found an empty room, yet her smell lingering. He put a pair of neatly folded shirt and pants he successfully stolen from Conan on the desk. (At least she'll be wearing girl's clothes. O,O) He found something else; a book or some sort of diary flipped opened. Unlike his normal self, he was curious to read the diary, knowing that he's probably involved in today's entry. The Uchiha read through, and smirked where she said he was warm. She actually enjoyed being in the killer's arms and thought he was gorgeous. She was fool, such a fool.

* * *

The kunoichi came back to her room; her hair wrapped in a bun style with a towel and saw a pair of clothes folded on her desk. It was a black ninja shirt and pants, luckily not a green suit like Rock lee's and gai's. 

"Ah-choo!"she sniffled. 'Now who's talking about me? Is it Sasuke-kun or darn Naruto?' (Remember what Itachi said before.) Too tired to think, she flopped down on her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up Kunoichi!" he groaned, his annoying voice bouncing off the walls and darting right into her ear. 

"Mm" she moaned as she pulled herself up and rubbed her eyes. It's morning already?"

"Itachi's expecting you right now. Girl, you better hurry up, rather short on patience he is…" Kisame gulped.

"Well, _he_ can wait. I have to get ready." Sakura said, although the inner self consented with Kisame. Girls' preparation in the morning was complex, something guys can't understand.

"Kunoichi, you earned yourself 5 minutes all right. Meet me back at the room around the corner, the 3rd door on your left. Don't be late if you don't wanna die, that is. I have much more planned out for ya and wringing that tiny little neck is my number one. HAHAHA!" Kisame left, slamming the door and guffawing.

"I swear, that peabrain of his is gonna backfire on him someday." Sakura pfshed him. She was still on her ninja uniform from yesterday, except her radish, magenta sleeveless top and her Sakura-pink skirt. She put them over her head and covered her left thigh with bandages. Sliding into her long ninja boot, the rose headed girl untangled and patted her hair. Lastly, she strapped her Konoha headband on her head, fastening it tightly as she looked in the small hand mirror. Her eyes were a bit dark and tired out, looking like a raccoon.

"Don't people in here ever sleep? They do not know the pleasure of sleeping."

Sakura already was accoustomed to the akasuki headquarter and found her way easily. Plus, the tall treelike Kisame wasn't very hard to find. The samehada user accessed into the room, revealing Itachi sitting on the dorm.

"Kunoichi, to test your skills and to comprehend your strategy of martial art, you are going to spur with Kisame today."

"Why? I already had so much fun talking with his sharkness and now a spur; this is too much for me!" Sakura said a bit too cheerfully. Kisame growled.

"Other members are ending the task they were given and will be coming back tomorrow. You'll have a different spurring partner soon." Itachi explained.

'I rather sleep, but say, kicking his ass will be quite fun.' She giggled. Itachi gave her a questioned look.

"Let's take this duel outside, then shall we? It's a bit crowded in here." She faked a smile, walking out on those two. She preferred to perform her taijutsu outside just in case she shatters every object. Soon, Sakura's view shaded in green trees concealing the akasuki headquarters.

'No wonder nobody ever found this' she thought. The building was like the center of the maze with no entrance to it. From the main door, Itachi lead the group to an empty space like a fighting ground. There were tufts of grass stepped on, splinters and remains of trees, and blood spurted everywhere. It was like a hell, saying I see your death, a painful path of death that most people try to avoid.

'Everything's so not right about akasukis…' she thought as Sakura stared at the blood, dreaded, but broke out of the gaze as Kisame charged forward. Sakura jumped up, hovering in the air for awhile. Kisame stopped below and gripped her ankle. Twisting it, he gave her agony. With help from her mighty strength, Sakura hoisted Kisame and swirled him around, making him dizzy. Bingo His eyes spinning, she slammed her feet onto the ground, his jaw cracking. As his grip became loose, she took a step back right before the sharkman spun the samehada, causing Sakura to fall. She was too slow and the samehada striked between the bottom line of the neck and above her shoulder, too close to the vital point. The pang hit her body, forcing her to drop down and shut her body motion. Aware of what he's going to do, Sakura quickly stabbed her leg, nerves coming back and swooped upward fast. Molding her chakara, she healed her shock waves generally. Then, molding some more, she swiftly did a complicated seal. She knew taijutsu wouldn't work I this situation as long as Kisame had the samehada, so she went along with genjutsu, her type. Her last seal locked his movement and the floor began to imbibe him.

"Kunoichi, you underestimated me." Kisame darkly said as he stabbed himself lightly with his samehada. The genjutsu broke and unleashed him. "I'm Itachi's partner for a reason."

_Water ball Jutsu!_ He spit water balls and while Sakura was busy, he approached her and snapped her wrist. Sakura shrieked. Chuckling, he punched her in the face, her cheekbone cracking. Then Kisame absorbed some chakara with his samehada to be safe from her chakara fist. The sharkman drubbed the feeble roseate girl with his sword, causing her to spit blood. He once was about to swing his sword when Itachi snatched her far away from him.

"Enough!" he coolly commanded. Sakura looked up, confused.

"She was starting to be my favorite punch bag. Ha ha." Itachi threw a shuriken, landing on Kisame's shoulder and gashing his shoulder open. As Kisame frowned, Itachi gave him a look, a murderous look with his oynx eyes.

"Get out of here." Kisame snarled silently and disappeared, muttering.

"Why?" she inquired. "Why did you…"

"You were hurt."

"Nani?" she uttered. Her innerself yelled." What the heck did he just say?"

"You are the only medic in Akasuki and the members are returning tomorrow."

"So I'm Kisame's favorite punch bag and your personal medic. AND you don't give a bullshit of what I think!"

"…"

"You bastard" she whispered and stormed (or rather limped) back to her room, mad and enraged. Sakura crouched on her bed, angry and spent the rest of the afternoon sitting and doing nothing. It was dark outside when Itachi came in with a tray of food and fruit. Sakura didn't look at him at all, not even a glance, and continued to look at the window pissed off.

"You're only going to get this for dinner."

"…"

"Eat it." He offered an apple.

"…" Still, Sakura didn't reply. Itachi pulled out a kunai and started peeling the smooth peel, the soft mellow inside visible. She couldn't help moving her lime green eyes to the corner and watching _the_ Uchiha peel an apple. Neatly cutted into eatable pieces, he grabbed her chin and cupped it towards him.

"You should eat some food. I don't want you to go starving yourself and become more skinny and scrawny than when you came here. Whether you want it or not, I want to you to eat at least an apple. Regain some energy and repose. The rest of evening is yours." He said, amiable than usual. Itachi was leaving, the exact opposite of what she wanted him to do. He was a wonder; one second she was ma at him and now she wanted him to stay with her.

She thought about it for the whole afternoon and came up with a decision that he deserves an apology for her rude self. Seizing his hand, then quickly letting it go to cover her face as she blushed, Sakura managed to get his attention.

"I'm sorry for what I said before." She said in a tiny voice.

"Hn," he smirked. He put his lips near her ear, touching her skin like a slight kiss. "Kunoichi, I own you nothing." Within those 5 words, he left.

"I know" she mutely said, curling up on her bed.

* * *

A/N: Finally!! So did you like it? I took a long time typing this because I sprained my finger badly and can't bend it at all. Maybe +5 reviews will make me feel better. 

Reviews, pls!! By the way, this is a sasusaku fic, not an itasaku fic. I haven't decided the next chapter's title yet because I have 2 ideas about what's going to happen and can't seem to determine right now. Oh well, I hope this satisfied the delay. I'll try to update soon, although I can't guarantee it. So HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!


	8. Surprise

A/N: Happy New Year!! And I'm back!! Thank you for the reviews and here's chapter 8!! Wow, already? I'll be celebrating at chapter 10 that I made it this far. xD

P.S. Sorry for a short chapter but enjoy.

* * *

It was midnight when Itachi woke Sakura up. 

"Nani? What's happening?" Sakura sleepily said. The girl saw Itachi and flipped her blanket back onto her body, noticing that she was only wearing her short black tank top and black, mini shorts. "You had to come! At midnight! Can't I at least sleep a little bit before the training starts?"

"The members came back. Most of them only have a minor injuries, but two has major wounds. Their internal organs are damaged and the breathing's uneven. Can you heal them, Kunoichi?" he asked.

"Of course, I can. It takes time though. A lot of time." She answered.

" Then it's settled. Let's go."

"I refuse." She said frowning. "I didn't say I would do it, though. They're akasukis. You're an akasuki. I can't betray Sasuke. I never did, and I'm not starting now." She shot back at him as he gave her the exasperated look. She wouldn't help Sasuke's eternal enemy, even if it was Itachi. Sure he was a likeable person to Sakura, but this seemed too much, or was it?

He stepped closer as Sakura stumbled backward. "Akasuki or not, we're still humans and they die if someone doesn't help them. And the more they stay in that condition, worse the pain. What are you going to do? Let them die just because they belong to a group called akasuki?"

"Then let them die."

"Ok, then shall I ease their pain quickly or slowly, bit by bit torturing them in this world?"

"….ugh…" she sighed. Sakura could never stand it when he was talking like that. "I'm only doing this because I'm a medic. I just can't watch people die, people that I can actually save. No OTHER reasons!"

'Stubborn. The Uchihas can be very persuasive.' The pink-haired girl took a mental note.

"Good enough, follow me." Itachi took the lead. Sakura quickly snatched her medical supplies and left her room, anxious.

'What would Tsnuade-sama have done if she was in my shoes? Duh … How would Sasuke react if I told him this?' She dreaded the outcome. 'But I'll never have the chance to even talk to him anyway, so why am I worrying about this?'

Gladly, Itachi interrupted her mind conversation. "We're here."

There were six unconscious men in the room and ouch. The minor injuries were horrifying. Their arms blasted off, blood spurted everywhere, kunais and shurikens stabbed... to Sakura it seemed more like an massacre than a mission. She hurriedly rushed to them and began healing.

'First, stop their bleeding' She thought. While she was busy, Itachi sat down on a chair in the corner and watched her every move, being cautious. He intensely observed her face; she might betray him and poison all the members in this room, but her face verdicted that she was innocent and honest. Besides, he knew she was too weak to poison them or play any other trickery. She was both physicall and mentally vulnerable. Sakura kept healing the wounds, too busy to think. Nervous, her hands trembled for awhile during the process until she paused and shake herself.

'Concentrate, Sakura! Focus!' The medic scolded as she treated them. Now that the bleeding stopped, she let her chakara flow through the members' organs and stitched them back carefully. Countless hours passes and sun was shining brightly when she was done.

"They're okay now, they just need to rest…" The roseate girl collapsed onto the ground, heavily breathing.

"Itai." She whispered.

'-and obviously, I need some rest and peace, too. I shouldn't have strained myself this bad.' She thought.

The medic clumsily tried to stand up or at least sit up, but her bloody hands, skins peeled off and revealing her inner pink layer of the skin, didn't support her body well. Itachi soundlessly sighed and scooped her up. Her legs were wobbly, probably a cramp from couching down for so long, so she danced like a drunken girl. Too wobbly was a problem, and she slammed into Itachi, forcing both bodies down. She was on top of him, her head on his chest feeling the heartbeats, and her arms were slouched on his shoulders. His arms, surprisingly, was around her slim waist and their legs were tangled together. More shocking, their lips touched slightly and softly. Blushing, she quickly rolled over trying to separate, but Itachi held her and now it was worse. Itachi was over her, his hands and knees making a steady column, closing around her and her face flushed again in shades of pink. She slid to the side and away from him, a bit too much and bumping into the wall. Itachi smirked, teasingly. Sakura shot him a glare, but more like a questioning look. The more she stayed with him, the more he was getting onto her. And she liked it. It was the tingling feeling that she especially adored. Itachi's mouth curled into a semi-smile, understanding her look.

"It's not what you think it is, Sakura." He only said as Itachi lowered himself and placed her right arm around his shoulder. Together, they limped out of the room.

"We can have some food and then you can rest." He said.

"Hmmph" she scoffed. Sakura was mad for no reason, so she tried to find an excuse. And she did.

"Who did all the medical healing? Who just used all of her chakara to save her enemies' asses? And do I get a tiny little thank you? No! I don't think so!" she yelled, fire flickering in her eyes.

He knew her anger will soon lead to a smashed building plus no warranty, so he decided that he better thank her.

The Uchiha said, "Thank you, Sakura-**chan**."

It was poor, but Itachi showed his gratitude nonetheless and she accepted it.

"You're welcome" she said without satisfaction. They reached the diner room that connects to the kitchen and the sharigan user helped Sakura get seated on a stool near the counter. After, he brought some food for him and her. There were souprs, noodles, fruits, bread, and some sweets. She forcefully delightened her face and took a bowl of noodles. After fumbling with her chopsticks and twirling around, she loosened her grip and blankly stared at the bowl.

"Eat it." Itachi ordered.

"I'm not very hungry. I'll just take a nap."

"Eat."

"I said I'm not hungry." She raised her voice.

"At least take 3 mouthful of soup." He insisted, rather like demanded.

"I'll eat 'em later." The stubborn fight started to fire up between them.

"Sakura, you can eat by yourself or I can tie you on this stool and feed you."

"You're only giving me two options. What if I have to go to bathroom or something?'

"You can go on the exact spot you're in right now."

"I'll eat." She gave up as the medic dipped the spoon and drew the liquid in. A few spoonful of soup was enough, for she had to leave the room and heave up the contents. After, she totally lost a desire to eat and her pale face that she was done. Itachi watched the petite figure walk away. She flopped onto her bed, her hand delicately over her wide forehead. Soon enough, Itachi was leaning against the door, gazing down at her. Silence placed them in a awkward position. Sakura shifted to her side, still conscious of his heated gaze. She nervously glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and saw a flash of emotion in his onyx eyes. It was like a puppy face, mildly warm and pleading to play with him more. Was this really the Itachi that she heard and knew?

Itachi slowly looked away from the lingering stare and quietly said, "good bye" as the door clicked. She knew something was not right; she just didn't know what.

'Maybe he's releasing me from here.' She thought, but came to a conclusion that the possibility's impossible. Uneased, she looked out the window as the sunset ends and saw a figure coming towards here. Whatever or whoever he was, the slim figure was very familiar, the way it looks, the way it feels. She squinted to see better but soon froze. His eyes were directly staring at her…those eyes…

* * *

A/N: A little cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers-makes people die of curiosity although you can guess who it is. Reviews please. I really appreciate them and I love reading them. So write them as many as possible! The next chapter is called Past, Present, and Future. Thank you! 


	9. Past, present and future

A/N: I'm back! Thank you so much for the reviews, especially Crystal, Universal Fighter, and Wild7. You're fabulous people. Here's a new chappy and R&R! Enjoy

P.S. This is a dramatic chapter .

P.S.S. I'm posting a Sasusaku story very soon, so please read and review!

* * *

Sakura's heart pounded heavily as his eyes pierced through her. 

"How?" she whispered. Then everything made sense. The injured akasukis fought **him** and got wounded badly. He was that strong. They probably didn't have enough chakara or even energy to care to cover their trails and hide their headquarter, so he must've followed them here. And the good bye from Itachi… that means…

"NOOO!!" she flung the door open and sprinted to Itachi's room. He probably knew this all along. His chakara! He must have sensed it. His brother's chakara… She banged on his door.

"Nooo!" she screamed. The last thing she wanted to see was Sasuke get hurt.

The pink-haired girl wailed. "Open up. Please, Itachi-san! Don't go out there." She leaned on the door and banged. Suddenly, the door opened and she lost her balance, falling.

"Itai" she rubbed her head, but after tensed.

"Sakura, your nickname must be clumsy klutz. A impatient clumsy klutz. Even Uchihas are more patient than you..minus my ototou. He was impatient as ever. But can I at least take some time to put some clothes?" he chuckled.

"What?!" she covered her eyes as Itachi sat beside her. He was only wearing his black pants and nothing else. Her eyes flew back to his body, but she squeezed it tight. Does every Uchiha have to have an awesome body? She gritted her teeth for a few second before blinking her eyes open. She reminded her reason for barging in here rushedly and spoke.

"Please, Itachi! Please don't hurt him."

Itachi gave her a suspicious look and asked. "Why do you still believe in him after what he has done to you? He's the most foolish and pathetic ototou. That fowlish brother of mine abandoned you."

"I told you before. We help our friends in Konoha and he is a special friend that I would always help even if he doesn't help me." Itachi gave her a disgusted look and passed by, ready for the battle. He briefly stopped and whispered harshly.

"This is destiny. He'll find me until he found me. It's going to happen sooner or later and I rather deal with it sooner. You just have to get over it." Then brushing her side, he disappeared. The kunoichi broke down on the floor, shedding tears.

"I'm a baka. It's just as what he said. It's going to happen and I just have to get over it." She tried hard to gulp back a sob and hurried to the battle ground, hiding behind a tree covered in tall grass. Scrunching down, she peeked through gaps of grasses.

"So you finally found me." Itachi smirked gruesomely.

"And this is the last time we're going to meet together." Sasuke's eyes glittered hungrily and dangerously.

"Little ototou, you're the most foolish, pathetic, and weakest thing I've still came across in years. Well, except for the pinky over there." Sasuke glanced at the direction Itachi pointed.

"Shit, he had to say." She rose unsteadily.

Expanding her guts, she pleaded once again. " Sasuke-kun, please stop."

His glare didn't change. "Do not interfere or I'll kill even you." He snarled and focused back on Itachi. Sakura gasped as tears glided down. He said it so resentfully that Sakura for a second hesitate if he was the Sasuke she knew.

'Sasuke-kun…' she tried to persuade herself that this wasn't happening, but it was hopeless.

'This is Sasuke's dream and I shoudn't ruin it.' She zipped her mouth quiet and kneeled.

"I've gotten stronger, Itachi. I had detested and despited you since you killed our family. I gave up everything and hated you for life. I have lived up to this moment. My past, present, and future was and is you." Sasuke growled.

"hn, ototou, that's not enough. You don't know what's going to happen in the future, whether you'll survive or you'll be lying here dead." The elder taunted him.

"My sharigan can clearly see **your** future."

"Then what do you see?" he amusedly said.

"I see you dead." Sasuke's face lighted up by the blue lightning chidori, so powerful that the ground rumbled. He ran toward Itachi and slammed it into his lower left stomach, ripping his shirt, skin, organs, and making a hallow hole. Itachi spitted out blood.

"Not so confident of yourself now, huh?" the younger Uchiha grinned evilly. But soon, Itachi dispersed into crows, flying away. His chidori smoked out.

"Impressive" a distant voice of Itachi said. "But not enough. I wouldn't fall for a straight attack like that, stupid ototou."

"I know that, too." Soon, Itachi was visible with a kunai struck in his thigh.

"I'm not the Sasuke you used to live with. Nostalgic?" he said.

"Never' Itachi hissed, pulling out the kunai easily like a tiny splinter as he blinked, revealing his mangekyou sharigan.

"Looks more like twins, aren't we?" Sasuke laughed out loud as he revealed **his** mangekyou sharigan.

"Seeing that the kyubi's alive, you obtained mangekyou sharigan in another way." Itachi said, inquisitive. "How?"

"Since you're going to die, I'll tell you." Sasuke explained. "The difference betweent the sharingan and the mangekyou sharigan is simple. More channels are opened and connected in mangekyou sharigan. But regular eyes to mangekyou sharigan is rather more complex. So only sharigan users can develop it. There are hardcore traingings known to very few ancient people that will force chakara to flow through the unused channels. Regular ninjas die while trying this. You need extreme skills, sense, stamina, patience, balance, and strength. Also, this trainging will burn your soul and shorted your lifespan."

"Too bad the Uchihas didn't know this. We could've ruled all the countries."

"Don't pity our family; you don't even have rights to, a bastard like you."

"hn, I can pity whenever and whoever I want, little ototou." The fire that was small grew into an enormous flame between the Uchihas. It has started: mangekyou sharigan vs. mangekyou sharigan. Sasuke dropped his head down, not to look into Itachi's eyes and pulled out his katana. Itachi gripped onto a shorter katana and awaited. Then, both ninjas leaped forward and their weapons clanged. Trying not to look directly into each others' eyes, they stared at the ground and followed the motions of the opponents' feet. Soon, the Uchihas panted.

"You're pretty bad at this." Itachi said.

"You aren't doing any better so shut up!" Sasuke snapped at him. Once again,k Sasuke sprinted towards Itachi and slashed his katana over head. The enemy blocked it, forming a cross. Then twisting his arms, the elder one dropped him onto the dirt, their eyes meeting. Using the chance, Uchiha brothers locked each other in escape-proof genjutsu.

_You'll be tortured for 72hrs and 59 min., starting now._ The words rang in both minds.

Itachi smirked, 'So this is how the Uchihas end… Suicide."

Sasuke, tied in the cross in a crimson room thought the same thing. (Uchihas has telepathy?) 'At least I can say I killed him…' The agony traveled through his body.

_This is the end…_

* * *

Sakura watched intensely as the Uchihas collapsed onto their knees. Their faces suddenly wrinkled in pain. 

'No, it must be the genjutsu!' she thought. The kunoichi ran over to the sharigan users.

"Noo! Sasuke-kun!" she sobbed. "Itachi! Stop this please! I'll do anything. I'll die instead! Just stop it."

Itachi could hear a mumble from Sakura, but the feminine voice was soon faltered away.

She cried, " kai, kai! Why won't you work?" She knew kai would never work on mangekyou sharigan, but kept trying anyway and released chakara.

"Kai, kai!" Sasuke coughed some blood, dripping into Sakura's palm.

"Sasuke-kun…" she stared at him and trembled in fear.

"Please" she wished. Then, with all the strength and hope she yelled, "KAI!" A ripple of chakara blew out , making a circular dent in the ground and the genjutsu shattered into pieces like a broken mirror, unleashing both Uchihas from the painful burden. The Uchihas gazed at Sakura in awe and fear. Shock struck all three of them.

"What am I?" she even questioned herself. Sakura looked at her shivering hand, covered in Sasuke's dry brown blood. The roseate girl was even surprised that they were still attached to her arm as the powerful force occurred right in her small hands. Not a word came out of her mouth except a protesting grunt.

'This couldn't have been me… This never happened before. Not even once. It must be an illusion." She told herself, but the excuse was lame. It had happened, and it happened right in her hands. Nothing could change the fact. She felt dreadful to possess of such immense power. Then, Sasuke pushed chidori into Itachi's heart directly.

"It's over" he closed his eyes as Itachi fell backward, his throat gasping for breath. Blood trickled down at the corner of his mouth as Sakura walked over and touched his cold hand.

"No, Itachi…"

"I don't know what you are," he paused. "But you're the greatest medic and kunoichi I've ever seen." He prasied her, unlikely of him. Was his mind out of control?

"You did this on purpose. You expected his chidori. Why didn't you block it?"

"Sakura…" was his last word as the eyelids closed for sleep forever. A tear droplet trailed down her face, followed by more tears.

"Itachi…" She was knowledgeable that he died on purpose. Maybe he wanted this to end. She didn't know what he was thinking, but Sakura knew that she was indebted to him for taking care of her. As kisame appeared, hidden behind trees, she nodded a signal to him and a grateful look. Then turning around, she tried to click the view into her head as a everlasting imprint.

"Bye" she mouthed the words. This was the future, the fate. The girl sadly buried herself into Sasuke's arms. He was covered in sweat and blood, but she didn't care. The pinky sniffled and tried to choke back a sob, but failed to. Waters formed in her red swollen eyes. She rested her head in his shoulder and cried. Sasuke held her tighter and stroke her hair in consolement. Then, he planted a light, unnoticable kiss in the back of her head.

"_It's okay…"_

* * *

A/N: OMG, I'm a horrible writer! I feel so bad for killing Itachi. (sniffles) This is sooo sad. I'm sry. T.T Anyway, please review!!! Any review would be awesome, so please take 2 seconds to write them and next chapter is called Recover. Thank you. 

P.S. The new Sasusakue story is coming soon and R&R!! Thx!

**Edited in January 15, 2008**


End file.
